Persons with or at risk for AIDS are vulnerable to the lure of questionable (dubious) remedies and preventatives. Avoidance of rip-off therapies should be increased if patients are informed about the lack of merit of these treatments. Barnett Technical Services (BTS) proposes to develop an online database, easily accessible to health providers, patients, patient advocates, containing information and scientific critiques on dubious AIDS approaches. This project will build on similar work conducted by BTS on unproven cancer treatments, applied in collaboration with leaders in AIDS treatment. In Phase 1, work will focus on three areas. BTS will develop an annotated bibliography, getting unpublished materials from expert panel members. Using experts in AIDS and unproven treatments, BTS will demonstrate how one treatment, would be presented in the online database. The computer specialists will develop the menu/commands interface, investigate online services, and draft material to accompany the program. In Phase II, BTS will enter all other key dubious AIDS approaches into the database, develop procedures for reliable and accurate file maintenance, connect with online services and develop associated print and videotape materials. Commercial applications include sale of online services and accompanying materials to individuals, advocacy groups, hospitals, insurance companies, attorneys.